A motor-driven type of vehicle door sun shade apparatus drives a motor to perform an operation to force out or draw in a cable. With this operation, a curtain connected to the cable is stretched. A window portion of a vehicle door is shielded by stretching the curtain in this way to prevent an increase in temperature in the vehicle compartment using a sunshade and protect a privacy in the vehicle compartment. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-96529 and 2005-319958.
In the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, both ends of a frame provided on the upper end of a curtain are connected to separate cables to achieve stretching. That is, the cables are respectively provided on front and rear sides of a window portion and a device for simultaneously forcing out drawing in both ends of the frame by means of the cables is provided.
Each cable slides in an outer tube (guide member, cable guide). At the time of assembly of the sun shade apparatus on a vehicle door, however, there is a possibility of occurrence of variation in the slide of each cable due to an error in assembly of the cables provided on the front and rear sides of the window portion. A technique to provide a length adjusting mechanism, for example, on one of the outer tubes to prevent the occurrence of such slide variation is known.
The amount of drawing out of each of the cables provided on the front and rear sides of the window portion can be adjusted by adjusting the length of the outer tube with such length adjusting mechanism. However, if the length adjusting mechanism is easily operable, a variation in length adjustment may be caused by inadvertently touching the adjusting mechanism at the time of assembly on the window portion for example. In such a case, failure to smoothly stretching the curtain and a fault such as a deterioration in external appearance due to slanting of the curtain may occur.